


celestial bodies

by azureforest



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, DONT look at me DONT speak to me im here for a purpose and i might die today, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, look theyre married and running a bakery somewhere in the shroud thats all the context this needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: if you'll be my star, he recalls, from letters they'd shared out on the frontier,i'll be your sky. And yet, Janlenoux was the one who felt afloat, drowning in light, light, powdered and soft, shaping their universe with gentle hands; Caught in the orbit of a son of the cosmos, of celestial beauty, lost in the constellations scattered across the freckles on the bridge of Adelphel's nose.
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	celestial bodies

**Author's Note:**

> janlenoux is trans. adelphel gets pegged. thank you for your time
> 
> do not look at me i beg of you i am merely the wretched vessel through which the words flow

"Well," Adelphel breathes, heavy and warm against the side of Janlenoux' neck.

"Well?" Janlenoux echoes back. Adelphel chortles, thumbing idly at the edge of the other knight's shirt, blue eyes bright with helpless joy. Janlenoux can feel his husband’s smile against his skin.

"Good thing we have no plans for tomorrow."

There’s a laugh in reply, Janlenoux gently drumming his fingers along Adelphel's shoulderblades, pausing only as Adelphel leans back to unbutton the first two buttons on his blouse, lazily pull the collar open. "True. I can't say for certain whether either of us will be able to get up in the morning."

"Excellent." Adelphel sighs. Dainty, calloused hands slip under the other’s shirt, trace one of the twin scars on his chest, before stroking down his side. Janlenoux shivers. "Perfect. Splendid."

“No promises. I thought it better safe than sorry.”

“Makes little difference. We could use a lay-in. You in particular--"

Janlenoux presses a finger to Adelphel’s lips, getting a quiet ‘mmf’ in reply- Then exhales, soft and pleased.

“As usual, then.”

Adelphel rolls his eyes at the teasing lilt in his voice, shimmies off his spot on the other's lap with a parting kiss to his eyebrow, watching as Janlenoux pulls black fabric up and over his shoulders, shaking his mussed hair out as he throws the garment aside. Adelphel finishes undoing his own shirt in response- Making a show of stretching, shrugging it halfway off his shoulders when the buttons are undone, tilting his head coyly. Smiling, Janlenoux simply responds by draping his arms around the other and tugging him down with him as he flops sideways, ignoring Adelphel’s squawking. He pushes his nose between the hems of the shirt, lips brushing along along the boundaries between pale, lightly freckled skin and where the fabric still covers the other’s navel.

Adelphel laughs, twists. "That tickles." Janlenoux just rumbles something in response and lays his head on the other’s chest; He is warm, comforting weight, the ends of his blue hair just as ticklish as his ghosting touches. Adelphel laces his fingers together behind the other knight's head and pushes him down.

"Mmf.” There’s a distinct temptation to blow a raspberry into Adelphel’s sternum. He resists. “'Phel."

"Yes, Jan?" It takes a bit of effort for Janlenoux to lift his chin enough to speak clearly.

"I may just fall asleep here if you do that."

Adelphel taps long fingers against his own knuckles in a playful motion. "Oh heavens, that won't do."

"Hmm." Janlenoux lets his chin drop again, eyelids drooping in half-faked fatigue. "Why not?"

A snort. "Well you see, my dear, I still need your-" Adelphel stifles a laugh, before shifting his tone to a _snobbier_ one- "Your cock, Ser. Is it not obvious?”

"My c--"

Adelphel pointedly ignores the choking sound Janlenoux emits and continues on, all but announcing it- Ever the excellent actor, but unable to keep his eyes from shining bright with mischief. “Cock! T’was ordained for the evening! Shall I go and fetch it for you?"

There's a brief space for something like disbelief fluttering between them, but that too passes before either can parse it; Like a house of cards, Janlenoux’ composure collapses as he guffaws so hard that his chin almost knocks against Adelphel- Said elezen yelps as Janlenoux lurches forward with a laugh killed somewhere in the back of his throat, valiantly attempting to stifle his fit of mirthful hysteria into his husband’s chest. The uppity facade breaks as easily as it had been constructed, Janlenoux’ laughter proving to be contagious, a domino effect- Adelphel's face hurts from how hard he’s grinning, shoulders shaking with silent chortles even as his hands unwind to run over blue locks, stroking gently and undoing a tangle that had made its way in between.

"If-" Briefly, Janlenoux remembers how to breathe and play along, then immediately forgets as he interrupts himself with a wheeze. "If you'd be so inclined, milord?"

He’s significantly worse at acting the part- Shaking too hard, voice weak and wavering from the effort to _stop bloody laughing_. And to breathe, really. It doesn’t matter. “Tis in the side table as always?” Adelphel singsongs.

“Aye,” Janlenoux confirms, rolling over so Adelphel’s no longer pinned under his weight. Adelphel half rolls, half crawls off the bed, before sauntering over to the side table with an exaggerated sway of his hips- Janlenoux can’t help another snicker, bringing his arm up so his forearm covers his eyes and _remember how to breathe-- easy does it. don’t make it go to his head now, even if he is hilarious, and radiant, and lovely._

The other’s shadow looms over him when he moves his arm away, eyes still closed, still smiling like a fool. The links jangle a little as Adelphel gives the harness a shake.

"Your cock has arrived."

Janlenoux dissolves straight back into hysterics. "You can fuck me now." Adelphel reiterates, patiently placing it on the other’s stomach, pressing a kiss to the tip of his ear and patting his side with a grin. Janlenoux rolls over, face full of sheets, the harness and everything attached to it sliding off sideways ineffectually.

"S-sorry," He wheezes between splutters and shaking frame. Breathe. Breathe, you buffoon! "A-a moment, mercy, mercy. Oh Fury, my stomach hurts."

Adelphel hums. Janlenoux can't entirely tell because he’s not looking, but he can practically hear the playful wink in the note.

"Take care not to die."

"I won't, I won't." His hand fumbles for the tangle of leather, buckles and phallic shape in the tousled sheets and finds the latter. Patting it, Janlenoux finally sits back up, sees that Adelphel had already shucked off the rest of his clothes in the meantime. "You- I trust you got the lubricant, too?"

Adelphel pops off the cap of the vial he's holding rather loudly. "Where would I be without it?"

"At the side table again, I reckon." Pushing his trousers down, Janlenoux kicks them off his legs as the mattress dips again- Adelphel reclines onto the sheets gracefully, legs crossed- A tip of the vial has him slicking his fingers, scissoring them to see the oil drip down between them, onto his abdomen. He doesn't have to look to relish in the way the other’s gaze follows the path down his skin, because he knows, knows how Janlenoux looks at him each time like he plucked the stars out of the sky.

He would do his best to, really. All that and more, because he knows Janlenoux would bring him a galaxy to repay him tenfold, and Adelphel would once again try to outdo him in return; And so on, and on, and on.

It's a good sort of rivalry, being in love.

But there are no skies here to pluck celestial bodies from, nothing but the wooden ceiling above their heads. Still, it's not hard, no. It's not as if they can't find other ways to make stars dance in the room, floating across their vision in arcs of bright. In fact, he could think of other things he could make Adelphel’s eyes do, too. The last buckle on the harness clinks softly into place under Janlenoux' hands, and he crawls closer, leans down, mouths kisses along the other's jaw.

"Mmh," Adelphel hums. "Kiss me properly, won't you?"

"Much obliged," comes the reply, breath warm on the skin of his neck, before the motions follow through, master in the art of fitting together. Janlenoux doesn't notice where Adelphel's hand had strayed until the Adelphel breathes a soft moan between kisses- A hand between his legs, two wet fingers pushed in to the knuckle; Any further preparation closer to ceremony rather than necessity, _need_ over requirement. He barely flinches when he pushes in a third.

"Who said you could stop kissing me." Adelphel laughs breathily.

"You certainly didn't." A brief pause. “But, actually.” Janlenoux draws back a little- His eyes flicker to the tense and ease of Adelphel’s wrist, constant and maddening in its movement. It stills when the other notices his gaze, even in that split second. “I think I will.”

Darkened eyes, raised brows. If he’s mirroring whatever expression Janlenoux has on his face right now, he must be doing a rather good job of looking seductive- Chances are that he isn’t, but that seldom mattered, regardless. What does is that were he feline, Adelphel looks as if he’d be fit to purr. “Oh, is that how we’re playing this?”

Purring is good. His palm hovers over the base of the other’s arousal, then presses down, gently. “Perhaps it is. Would you like that?”

A short jerk in the free hand trailing upward to run through blue locks- And the motion settles, fingers curling gently around the hairs at his nape. It feels nice. Janlenoux bends into the touch, close enough he could smell the mint on Adelphel’s hitching breath, feel messy bangs clinging to the sweat on his forehead. Adelphel sighs. “Mmh, I think you underestimate how much I like most of what you propose.”

“Hm.” A low, ambiguous hum. finding he likes the note, he holds it. Adelphel chooses to take it at face value, though he knows he doesn’t have to.

“Come now. Name three occasions where I didn’t.”

The hum goes on a few seconds longer, then stops. Janlenoux opens his eyes, unable to remember when he’d closed them, and sits up, hands withdrawing, leans back on his haunches. “Did you already forget about when we restocked the shop last week? The discussion about interior decorating that _you_ started, by the by-”

“The wh- Oh!” There’s a split second of a laugh that quickly goes under in mock disapproval- Coupled with a certain whiny tone that knows it’s all in good fun. “Oh come _on_ , that flower selection was atrocious and would _never_ go with the wallpaper. And we can’t just replace the curtains like that--” And then the tone disappears as Adelphel pauses, blinks, remembers where _exactly_ they had just been, and gasps, utterly scandalised.

“And Janlenoux! For goddess’ sake, I’m trying to keep up a mood here; Three fingers up my arse and you’re bringing up the _curtains?_ ” Huffing, he does his best at turning his nose up while lying flat on his back. Janlenoux chortles, eyes squinting in silent mirth.

“I jest, I jest.” he assures. Pats Adelphel’s thigh, for good measure. It jerks a little, and Adelphel rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“We were at ‘three fingers up my arse’, in case you forgot in your stint of mischief, Jan.” He shifts, pulling his fingers out, letting his legs rest in the other’s lap before shifting a little closer. “And mention of denial in between, if you’d still care for following up?”

“Only so long as you do.” Janlenoux singsongs in return, drawing back as the other scoots forwards. It takes a second to process, but then the tips of Adelphel’s ears visibly flush.

“Are you implying I _beg_ for it?”

A tilt of the head. Another ambiguous _hmm_. Adelphel nearly kicks him, before realising that their position is no longer conductive to kicking. He settles for wiggling his legs instead. “You arse. You utter fiend! Fine then. See if I give a shite if the neighbours hear. Could you please get around to fucking me already?”

“There we go.” The other sounds… Smug, insufferably so. Perhaps they’re rubbing off on each other overmuch. “Hand me a pillow, first. Your back-”

_Poff_. Adelphel’s pillow hits Janlenoux’ face, cutting him off, and falls into his hands. His fingers close around the fabric. “Thank you.”

“To the seven hells and beyond with my back,” Adelphel squawks, “if I can walk straight tomorrow I’m counting it as a failure on your par- Hey wait, why are you throwing it back if you asked for it?!”

This time, Janlenoux catches it properly when Adelphel throws it to him again. “Well if you _claim_ you don’t need it, which both of us know isn’t true-”

Adelphel flings his arms upwards in defeat- Or attempts to, because his knuckles hit the headboard with a resounding _clack_ instead, and both of them freeze. Adelphel retracts his arms, wiggles his fingers, frowns.

“Ow.” the knight deadpans. Once again, Janlenoux bursts into laughter, reaching for the other’s hands, pulling them towards him and pressing smiling lips against the backs- Tips forwards a little, grinning too hard to properly kiss it better. It's good enough. Adelphel’s fingers close around his own, guiding him, guiding his gaze- And when he looks back up, it’s into blue eyes, warm and gentle.

“I love you too.” Adelphel says, and as the other releases his hands, he drapes his arms over the Janlenoux’ shoulders and meets his lips halfway.

The art of fitting together, indeed. Janlenoux braces himself, hands on either side of Adelphel’s head, paying as little heed to the necessity to breathe as possible for as long as the two of them could- The other’s leg naturally hooking at his waist, trying to pull him closer still. There is a precarious dip, a gasp that breaks the kiss, anticipation quivering between- And still, Janlenoux finds the time to grab the pillow and shove it under Adelphel’s hips when his back arches up.

A complaint is on Adelphel’s lips. It’s caught in his throat when Janlenoux pushes in, words stolen from his lungs when they crash back together again.

It’s slow, ilm by ilm. And yet, Adelphel’s shaking, soon breaking the kiss to twist around, bite at the nearest blanket for an anchor- There’s no need to be so measured, so careful, but it’s exactly what he’d wanted- Ilm by ilm, making him wait, feel every last detail, hear the steady count of Janlenoux’s breath, know the heat of his skin, how he is filled, agonizingly slowly but surely. Drowning in it all, he barely notices the moment the other hilts save a soft exhale- A hand cupping his face, pulling it away from the sheets, tilting his head up to press kisses to his jaw. Janlenoux lingers at the junction of his throat, sucks only hard enough to leave a fast-fading mark. Adelphel jerks underneath, moving out of rhythm for lack of one established- Already accustomed to the stretch and fill, chasing anything and everything. Janlenoux' lips, teeth, tongue to his throat. The strap inside of him. His own cock, leaking, sliding against the other's abdomen with each movement- So close, closer still.

“Please,” he gasps, and it’s all the indication they need. Janlenoux gives.

And gives, and gives, and gives, lapping at Adelphel’s senses 'til he drowns, as rhythmically, unhurriedly as the ebb and flow on the shoreline on a windstill day. Janlenoux could keep the pace like a metronome, they know, yet Adelphel writhes in a silent bid for more- Or a taunt, a challenge to make him keep still. To hold him down and just _take_. A hand alights on his leg, smoothing over his flank to grab his arse. Adelphel moans. Shudders when Janlenoux nips at the tip of his ear. 

"Behave, now." Janlenoux mutters, seldom one to leave his challenges be, and gets a soft whine from the other in return, clever lips struck mute for bliss- Words won't come, for fear they’d rob him of this. He'd been left wanting for too long. No room for sass when he just wants and wants and _wants_ , a little void filling with warmth, pooling like glaze, covering him like a warm blanket. Janlenoux still smells faintly of fresh forest-berry pastries, the smell clinging to his hair as it tickles his skin- Adelphel buries his face in it and cries out because Fury take him, raise him up, strike him down, it won’t stop; The friction, the pressure, the pleasure, the warm hands on his skin, his chest, giving, taking, everything they need. A little harder, a little faster, oh Halone, just so- None of the words make it past his throat, thrown out of his mind in unrelenting pace, yet Janlenoux follows instruction anyways, hungry instinct hearing for him in his stead.

It is- It is- O Halone, how had he been so blessed? Oh holier than holy, right at his fingertips. Adelphel’s mouth finds Janlenoux’s shoulder and bites down, drawing a ragged noise forth from the other- Janlenoux winds a hand under Adelphel's knee and presses it up to his chest in turn, rewarded by a strangled gasp from the angle, a keen dying in the Adelphel’s throat before it can be voiced. Sheets bunch up in a white-knuckled grip, back arching as he grinds back, wanting _more_ , _closer--_

"Oh gods," He chokes out as Janlenoux breathes a pleased sort of sound, runs a hand over the other's stuttering shoulders, holds him down, pistons in, hard. "Oh Fury take me, therethere _there--_ "

Adelphel jerks his head to the side with a gasp when the motion is repeated, and again, and again, the hot, boiling coil in his gut becoming an unbearable thing he’s not quite willing to let go; It spirals until it burns just below the surface, and he’s- Ah- _Ah--_

But the decision was never his, because Janlenoux shifts again with a teasing hum, and suddenly he's blindingly close but it’s not enough, not enough. He cannot help the whine that wrenches its way out of his throat when the other slows, stills entirely, cannot stop the roll of his hips, chasing, seeking. His shoulder’s released, but that firm hand upon his hip stops him from going any further.

"Janlenoux," He gasps, repeating the name in snatches like a broken record. "Janlenoux, _Janlenoux--_ "

All he’s granted in response is a hushing noise, the elezen pinned down once more with the other’s weight when he squirms, wordlessly begging for anything, _everything_ \- A kiss follows, then, too chaste, taken away before Adelphel can follow the impulse to _devour_.

"Would you forgive me if I wanted to savour you like this?" Janlenoux murmurs, cheek to cheek, breath ghosting over the shell of Adelphel's ear. A helpless moan echoes back, wanton and unbidden. A few seconds pass without immediate reply until his hand manages to loosen its death grip on the sheets- Janlenoux notices, leans back a little, and Adelphel props himself up on an elbow with some difficulty, inhaling sharply with the shift of pressure, a brief spark of _pleasure_ that the other notices all too swiftly and moves to deprive him of.

"I'm,” Adelphel bites out, “inclined not t- nngh, _ahh_ \--" A break to shudder as Janlenoux reaches under his arm to stabilise him, as he shifts and mouths kisses up his jaw. It’s damnedly hard to focus. It’s damnedly hard to _think._ His cock aches where it lies neglected, Janlenoux’ grip on his hip and leg too firm to freely chase his own satisfaction.

His tongue cannot lash out like this. It tries, regardless.

"A-and I- _oh--_ ” The wet, gentle sound of a more indulgent kiss- “ _Mmph._ "

It fails. With the other distracting him, Adelphel ends up losing the rest of his retort- Granted he even had one.

“Let me savor this.” Janlenoux rephrases, a gentle reminder. His grip tightens minutely. Adelphel’s hips buck, head falling back to expose the pale column of his neck, jaw clenched, nails dragging over the scarred skin on the other knight’s back, leaving long red lines along the path of loving fingers.

"Yes, _yes_ a thousand times over, love me as much as you want, I want it, I’m _yours--_ ” Adelphel gasps out, lingers on the confession for a gasping eternity as another mark is left blooming into existence at his throat.

"But _gods_ Janlenoux," he whines, a _want-have-need_ rearing its head where his confession turns desperate, " _please take me now_ , Fury's _sake_ , if you don’t _fuck_ _me_ into the swiving sheets _right this instant_ I might- Seven heavens to fucking _hells_ I was so close, so _close--_ "

"Ah,” The other elezen's voice is rough. There might have been a crack, a possessive growl, somewhere. “Were you now?"

A shuddering sigh is the only warning Adelphel receives before he's rewarded for his pleas- Before Janlenoux shifts his grip on his leg, wraps his free hand soundly around his cock and outright fucks into him hard enough, fast enough- Enough so that blue eyes lose focus, so his voice turns to the heavens, starstruck and gasping. Adelphel’s not quite sure what he's saying. He’s not even sure if he’s saying anything, or if he’s babbling, or speaking in tongues, but it doesn't matter- Because all he can think of is _janlenoux, janlenoux, janlenoux_ , over him, in him, filling him, his heart up until it spills over, whispering love love _love_ into his ear.

He doesn’t even know at what instant he comes undone. That matters precious little, too, because all he has to utter is _more_ through the aftershocks, a _don't stop don’t stop_ when everything comes crashing down, down, down in brilliant light.

Heaven on earth. Adelphel's mind blanks save for that single constant. Janlenoux slows but _doesn’t stop_ , listening as Adelphel’s cries turn high and keening, turn to whimpers loud and desperate, teetering on the edges of _keep going_ and _too much_. The sound leaves him feeling vaguely drunk- That, and the way the other writhes and convulses underneath as he draws it out as long as the both of them are able, Adelphel making a mess of his taut stomach, of the other’s stilling hand, gasping for air, grasping for a hold in the sheets- And he trembles again, deeply, an all-encompassing shiver, head thrown back, back arching so far Janlenoux almost fears it’ll snap.

“Janlenoux,” Adelphel breathes, a little squeakily. It’s hopelessly endearing. The name is claimed from his lips, lingering sounds swallowed by an eager mouth. There’s a stifled noise, harmonizing with a low hum as blue eyes open, unfocused, coming down from euphoria. It reverberates through their bones, to their cores, wraps around and back again in warm satisfaction. Adelphel moans with one final twitch, goes all but limp against the sheets, his leg on Janlenoux’ shoulder a sudden deadweight. Janlenoux lets it down gently, pulling back then leaning in again to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Was that alright?” he asks, as always.

“Hells, yes.” Adelphel replies, voice breathless and rough, reaches up for a kiss he doesn’t have the strength to follow. Janlenoux meets him halfway. “ _Hells_ yes.” he laughs, when their lips part.

With a satisfied hum, Janlenoux sits back on his haunches, nonchalantly licks the mess off his right hand, fiddles with the buckles on the harness. Adelphel shifts his leg, still too boneless to properly sit up.

"What about you?" He asks, anyways, lifting his head a little, watching the slight but unmistakable glisten to Janlenoux’ fingers.

The other raises his brows, scratches his cheek. "... Can you go on?"

"Possibly. Just give me a moment."

"Alright."

With a sigh, Adelphel lets his head fall back into the sheets, lolling sideways, chases the last vestiges of afterglow as his eyes slide closed. The clink of the harness reaches his ears again as Janlenoux undoes the buckles proper, places it at the corner of the bed- Then crawls back up to him, lying on his side and tangling their legs together. A puff of breath shaped in a contented sigh fills the air, shivering softly in their embrace. They both know full well they could leave off here, warm in each other's arms; Adelphel thinks he really could fall asleep like this, were it not for the matters of his pride, their unfinished business, and the rather obvious wetness against his thigh when he shifts his leg. A soft noise tumbles from Janlenoux' lips when he presses it further.

“Ah,” Janlenoux tenses, gasps as if he’d forgotten. “Nnh--”

Hm. Hm, hm. Something should be done about that. The languid smile on Adelphel’s face threatens to turn wicked, but he manages to keep it at bay for just a moment longer.

"I know I very much conduct myself like a pillow princess," Adelphel remarks instead, grinding his leg forwards with purpose, "but by the Fury, if I do not get you off within the bell, She may strike me down where I lie."

"'Phel," he gets in reply, alongside his lover jerking in his arms as Adelphel pulls him close. Janlenoux' voice is breathless, moreso than he had intended: "For the love of- _Nnh--_ "

A deceptively serene smile crosses his lips, even though Janlenoux can hardly see it from their proximity. "I _will_ feel bad. If Halone doesn't get to me first, the mortification of being a horrible bedfellow _will._ Fury, how are you this _wet_ -"

Janlenoux' hand lightly smacks a freckled shoulder in an attempt at reprimand, but Adelphel had already caught on to the twitch and rut of his hips against his thigh, chasing the motions with hands holding them steady. Deliberate friction jolts through Janlenoux' senses, and it is everything. Everything. All-consuming. Slick and sweat shines in the low light. Lips against his pulse, so soft, so warm, oh--

"Perhaps," the murmur presses low against his throat, "I could take you right here, like this; Fuck you with my fingers until you come. What do you think?"

A sound of longing tears itself from Janlenoux' chest, robbed of speech, and Adelphel grins as the other rocks back- "Or, if you'd prefer, I'm sure you could just reach completion just from rutting against my leg--"

Lips part for warning, but precious little makes sense. He shudders, almost closer to a rattle. “Adel- _Hh_ \--“ Worn thin as it is, it's almost inevitable, the way Janlenoux' control snaps like a frayed thread; The string of his breath, of thought, of mind. A brief, trembling eternity sets into the notches of his spine, and he falls abruptly silent, teeth digging into his lip, drawing blood- 

And indeed ends up coming on Adelphel's leg.

A near-silence, filled with a gasp for air. "Oh." Adelphel says. It’s slick, slicker than before. Biting back an echo of a moan, Janlenoux lightly digs his nails into the other's bicep, still twitching. It isn't lost on him how the other does his best not to move any further, a courteous gesture; But that wasn't, what he'd wanted--

His hips rut forward again in the aftershocks. Some embarrassing noise brews again, bubbling up in the pit of his chest. He wills it into something possibly less embarrassing, with middling results. Adelphel’s still staring at him in equal parts disbelief and awe.

“Oh,” Adelphel says again, softer, blinking twice. Janlenoux shoots him a withering look, pushing his leg down and away to avoid any further stimulation. "I didn't actually think that…"

" _Adelphel,_ ” Janlenoux sighs, but the reprimand fades into something fonder. “You forget yourself."

“Hmm…” Adelphel runs a finger through the mess on his thigh; Thin threads chase his fingertips when he brings it to his lips. Deliberately making eye contact, he licks it off. "Mmh, flatterer. That, and I'd nearly forgotten how much you like fucking me."

Scratching his cheek again, Janlenoux looks the other way just slightly- The flush at the tips of his ears unchanging, even when he squints half a glare. "Did you now?"

"Keyword naturally being 'nearly'.” An impish smile. “Still, my leg? I hardly even touched you, color me impressed."

"By me or yourself, you silly goose? May I remind you that _you,_ ” With a halfhearted glare, Janlenoux pokes the tip of Adelphel’s nose rather accusingly, “-were mewling for my cock not even a quarter bell ago. Half the things you said? Incomprehensible. _Adorable_."

“Hm! Touche.” He pokes Janlenoux’ cheek in retaliation. "So we could say we're even?"

Puffing up the poked cheek, Janlenoux lets the other push the air out with a silly noise- _pbbbbt-_ and laughs. "When are we ever even?"

"Fair point.” Adelphel holds up both his fingers, jabs at his husband’s shoulder a couple of times. “En garde, darling dearest."

“... You're ridiculous."

"But you love me."

Janlenoux sighs, fond. "Beyond reason. Beyond comprehension. Ever and always- I've not the words."

"An 'I love you' would suffice for now, I think-"

Janlenoux buries his face in the crook of Adelphel's neck without hesitation, and whispers. " _I love you._ "

Blue eyes widen, just a moment, then soften. “I love you too,” Adelphel breathes, even softer, letting his eyes flutter closed, pressing their heads together- Janlenoux’s smile against his skin, reddened face to face, warm and warm and warm. No truth ever rang truer. An eternal constant lay in those words- Simplest poetry, a thousand thousand thoughts and memories pressed into three syllables. They let it echo back and forth in their embrace a few times for good measure, a vowel pulled long here, a swaying singsong like holding hands on a walk there. Sweetest song, softest worship, born in their lungs, warm in their throats. They are no choir, but the harmonies ring clear. Adelphel giggles and presses a kiss to Janlenoux' brow, brings the coda to an end. "Shall I make it up to you, dearest?"

"Aye. If I may be so bold and make a request, your thigh makes for poor company in comparison to…"

Adelphel nips at his earlobe as he trails off. "To what? My hands?"

Janlenoux' ear twitches as he jerks- The accompanying sharp gasp quickly turning into breathless laughter at his own lingering sensitivity. "Your mouth. You've been running it quite a bit for the past bell."

A grin, cheeky and expectant. "That can be arranged."

Janlenoux raises an eyebrow, mutters an _impress me,_ surrenders then to open-mouthed kisses trailing hungrily down from his jaw to his throat, freckled hands reaching up to trace his collarbones, down his chest- A pleased note thrums in his throat as he melts, gently, eyelids fluttering with a sigh. Adelphel’s eyes darken, from twinkling gems to still lake-depths. Hands alight on Janlenoux’ hips; Coax the both of them upright, one elezen kneeling, Adelphel pressing himself close in fervent worship, chest to chest, lips to forehead, nose, ear, the scar down the other’s cheek, the eyelid of his sightless eye. Blue hair spills into his vision, like blue skies, blue mountains in the distance, shadows dancing strangely in the fog. Now Adelphel is on his knees as well, drawing closer, closer so they might fit like the seamless horizon. Like the dark twilight-tinged shadows in pure snow, a sunset in soft red-rose.

"Oh, heavenly ice," he whispers, reverent, hands roaming relentlessly, Janlenoux letting himself be pulled into his lap with an amused huff. "I could worship you for years and many more- Anoint me as your follower, your blessed, let me attend- Partake of you, only you, seven heavens and hells--"

"More of me?" Janlenoux breathes.

" _More,_ " Adelphel pleads in return- Gaze hazy, voice soft in prayer. Janlenoux cocks his head with a smile, splays a hand flat on the other’s chest, pushes, gently, gently. The other leans back, hands trailing down from his shoulders, his elbows, forearms, until his head hits the covers, breath aquiver, pupils blown wide. Still his hands reach blindly, itching with need for an anchor, like the desperate grip of the rocking, praying man on the wooden pews- They search, find paths to follow, well-worn and familiar, fingertips brushing skin, smooth and scarred in turn. 

It takes a moment of adjustment that feels like an eternity- Janlenoux settles just over his chest, knees on either side of his head, exhales slowly. Another instant in eternity passes with silent confirmation, wordless urging, thumbs rubbing circles into taut muscle, _don’t keep me waiting_.

Adelphel doesn’t. Hands hook under Janleoux’ thighs, pull him forward and draw a noise of surprise, the sound going under in a gasp when he kisses and bites at the inside of his thigh, trails onwards, closer to where he _wants_ \- Pauses once to take a breath, licking his lips, before pressing his tongue to the bottom of Janlenoux’ erection and- Oh Fury, the drag of it, it sets him alight, trembling like a livewire-

He can’t help it. Janlenoux shouts, sharp and sweet, shoves his hand into his mouth to stifle the noise. “Seven _hells_ Adelphel-” he gasps around his knuckles, but the other has the audacity to breathe what might be a laugh before he shifts just slightly, smoothly running his thumb over the other’s folds. Hips grind back against it, an aborted, twitchy motion for fear of his legs giving fully; Adelphel can feel the straining muscle shift under his hand, and hums, pressing his nose into dark curls. Another blind gasp tumbles from the other’s lungs, stringing along the rest of his breath with the broad lick that follows.

"Fury's tits- Haven't- _nnh,_ haven't lost your touch, have y _-ah!_ "

Adelphel seals his lips around his clit and _sucks_. At first, Janlenoux finds himself clenching around nothing, then already-slick, teasing fingers finally push in, two at once- The slide is easy, without resistance, and quickly curls to press just shy of where that itch coils in his abdomen, where the ember begs to be stoked into a flame. An ember, yet still he's burning up, up, some part of him already being tugged to a third heaven.

The noise it tugs from him in turn is throaty, sets his hands to trembling, fumbling in pink hair, the sheets below, hips rolling forward in a desperate motion, taking his fingers to the knuckle; He groans when Adelphel pulls his hand away and replaces it with his tongue. The hold on Janlenoux’ thighs shifts to something gentler as they run upwards, trace paths on pale, scarred skin as Adelphel’s tongue briefly delves _deeper_ , and the other outright _shakes_ -

He nearly comes. He wants to. Yet somehow he doesn’t, balanced precariously on the brink instead. He gets a delighted _croon_ from his husband in response.

For a moment, his legs lose all tension. Adelphel’s hands swiftly relocate to brace so he won't be smothered, but _gods_ , he thinks regardless, _that would’ve been worth it, anyways_. Licking the taste of Janlenoux off his lips, he gives the other knight a moment to right himself properly, huffing curses and apologies between halting breaths. Adelphel simply reassuringly pats his leg. His breath is still coming hot on the other’s slick folds, Janlenoux fighting the minute tremble in his limbs and the temptation to just grind down with abandon, and.

Well, who would he be if he wouldn’t play consort to lust, as was his wont? Hands slide back to the outsides of pale thighs, fingers pressing into flesh, pushing him to his lips- A waiting, messy kiss that tears another _noise_ from Janlenoux, breaking, cracking, tumbling down- His legs give another ilm, which Adelphel meets with enthusiasm, one hand moving to push a finger in again, mouth moving around his arousal in muted worship, craving, craving everything the other could give, could bestow; Each roll of his hips, each taste of slick, each noise that spills out with every breath in his lungs.

“Wait,” Janlenoux chokes out, any follow-up choked from his lungs by Adelphel’s greedy lips mouthing at his clit, then sucking-

And he _does_ come this time, eyelids fluttering as he pitches forward and once again goes silent. Everything is happening, and Adelphel wants to bask in it, yet still it happens at once; Janlenoux bent in half and shaking, elbows braced somewhere over his head as a soundless sob spills from his throat- Viscous-salt-sweet on his tongue, almost enough for him to have to swallow- Janlenoux moving down, breath hitching, straddling his waist with his brows furrowed and arms braced on his shoulders- Janlenoux turning his head with a huff, a purposeful hand on the jut of Adelphel's hip-

And _wait_ , he thinks, but before he can complete the thought, Janlenoux, without ceremony nor warning, sinks down onto his cock.

Warm. Wet. Oh, _gods_ . A choking, soundless gasp. Another fills the room, one voice nigh indistinguishable from the other in silent and mutual desperation. Hips cant upwards and Janlenoux jerks, overstimulated and suddenly winded, a simple chant of _yes yes yes_ on his lips- Rhythm meaningless in the rock of hips and delirium of skin on skin to molten core. So good, so full, so tight, so warm--

Adelphel bucks, grasping for a rhythm once more. Janlenoux gasps, grinding back off-beat- Grasps at Adelphel’s hair, mussed and wonderfully disheveled, and bites kisses into his throat- Gets pretty nails digging into his back as a reward, leaving little crescent-moons in their wake.

“Shite,” Janlenoux hisses through grit teeth. Adelphel cannot remember how to speak, answering only with a broken keen. They’re a tangle of two, a tangle of one, hand on chest, hand on shoulder, noses bumping and lips pressed together in a heated kiss- Distinction outside any definition in words besides how _good_ it is, like the messiest of ascensions- Voice stolen from throats, breath from lungs, gripped by need, desire, _need_ , spiraling into a kind of perfect chaos. Yet somehow, Adelphel finds his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, and no sooner than when Janlenoux' hand finds itself in his and their blade-calloused fingers intertwine does he--

Soar, crest, burst. Oh, how pathetic. Oh, how sweet. Thoughts unravel save a half-coherent string of _i love you_ , but he finds his voice again in a whine. Janlenoux muffles something _loud_ into the covers next to his head as he follows with a tensing tremor, grinding down hard until they are both utterly _undone._

For a moment, it is almost still. Janlenoux recovers first. Gently, Adelphel is eased back from a higher plane, and he dares not lift his head because then he'll realise he came from _having his hand held_ and his husband will never let him live it down. Janlenoux squeezes his hand. His fingers are rough and warm. Adelphel feels the end of the other's nose nestled against the side of his head, a comforting presence against his skull, savoring the afterglow. Together, they remember how to breathe- Quiet sighs drape across their shoulders like nebulae, the deep dark of the boundless sky weaving seamlessly into starbirth, stardeath. _if you'll be my star_ , he recalls, from letters they'd shared out on the frontier, _i'll be your sky._ And yet, Janlenoux was the one who felt afloat, drowning in light, light, powdered and soft, shaping their universe with gentle hands; Caught in the orbit of a son of the cosmos, of celestial beauty, lost in the constellations scattered across the freckles on the bridge of Adelphel's nose.

"Fuck," Adelphel breathes. "Was that planned?"

“If I said, yes, I’d be lying.” Janlenoux mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, _hmm_ -ing at the feeling of spend dripping onto his thigh. “Now we absolutely need to draw a bath.”

The impish smile is back, sleepy but unmistakable. “What if I-”

“No. I’ll draw the water.” Janlenoux interrupts with a laugh. Shifts, as if contemplating getting up, but makes no effort to follow through. It doesn’t help that Adelphel decides to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders and pull him a little closer.

He supposes, then, that they could wait a little bit longer.

“Just a little longer, darling.” Adelphel whispers.

“Alright, starbright.” Janlenoux whispers back.


End file.
